Si j'étais toi
by varnier leslie
Summary: Et si Bella et Edward se rencontraient dans un accident de voiture? Et si un évènement extraordinaire les "changés" en quelque chose qu'ils ne veulent pas être? VENEZ LIRE! TOUS HUMAINS! Lémon pour la suite!


**Kikou!!**

**Tous d'abord,pas d'inquétude!! Je continue mes fictions et elles seront à jour!!**

**Cette histoire la m'a trotté dans la tête toute l'aprèm et n'arrivant pas à me concentrer sur mes autres fictions,j'ai dis hop,on y va!! Pourquoi pas!!**

**Cette fic ne devrait pas comporter beaucoup de chapitre(après si vous aimez,je pourrai rajouter!!)**

**Le résumé parle de lui même,alors j'vous laisse découvrir le premier chapitre et n'oubliez pas les reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!**

**leslie.**

**Chapitre1**

Je regarde ma montre. Mon dieu!! J'vais être en retard!! Il n'y a que moi, Bella Swan, pour être en retard au mariage de sa soeur!

J'appuie sur la pédale d'accélérateur de ma chevrolet.

"Bonne pour la casse!" me rabache souvent mon frère Emmett. Pour aujourd'hui,j'suis bien d'accord avec lui!! Ma bonne résolution:Me racheter une voiture dès que possible!

Mon téléphone sonne. J'attrappe mon portable posé sur le siège passagé et le porte à mon oreille.

-Allo?

_-Bella? C'est maman! mais que fais tu? On attend plus que toi!_

-Je sais(Enfin non!) Ecoute. J'suis sur la route! J'arrive bientot!!

Si j'arrive à dépasser les 80km/h avec mon tas de férailles tous rouillé!

_-Ok,mais dépèche toi! Tu connais ta soeur!!_

Ho oui! Elle va me tuer!

-Je fais au plus vite,à toute à l'heure!

Je raccroche et pose mon portable sur le tableau de bord. Malheuresement, il tombe au sol.

Mince!!

Je me penche pour le ramasser et quitte la route des yeux 3 secondes.

**BAM!!!**

Je me redresse sur mon siège,la peur au ventre.

Voila pourquoi j'ai cette voiture! Avec 300 tonnes de carosseries je n'ai même pas sentie la secousse! En ce qui concerne la voiture en face...

Je sors de mon véhicule et marche prudement vers la magnifique Volvo que j'ai emboutie. En passant sur le coté,je remarque que le coffre est gravement cabossé. Je continue mon avancé jusqu'à la vitre du conducteur.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains,je frappe au carreau. La vitre automatique souvre pour laisser place à un homme...très beau! Entre 20 et 25 ans. Les cheveux désordonnés et de couleur cuivre. Des yeux vert intense...Si ce n'est qu'ils sont d'une telle froideur que je recule d'un pas.

-Ca va...Monsieur?

Il sort de sa volvo,claque la porte derriere lui et se raprocha du pare choc arrière sans même me répondre.

En voyant les gros dégats laissé par mon monstre de voiture,il tape rageusement contre la carosserie. Pour le coup,je recule encore de 2 pas!

-Je...Suis...Dé...Désolé!

Il fait volte-face et me lorgne,mauvais.

-Ca vous pouvez!! Vous pouvez pas faire attention en conduisant!

Il rigole d'un rire sans joie.

-J'aurai du me douter qu'une femme était au volant...

Il va trop loin ce type!! Je ne le connais même pas et il se permet de juger!! Et c'est quoi cette attitude maschiste?!

-Je me suis excusé Monsieur!

Je fouille dans ma poche et en ressors une carte de visite.

-Tenez,prenez ma carte et envoyez moi la facture pour votre voiture. Maintenant Monsieur, bonne journée.

Je rapars vers ma voiture sans même lui laisser une chance de répondre quoi que se soit. Une fois dans mon véhicule je tourne la clef de contact,prète à repartir et surtous (Je regarde ma montre) prète à me faire tuer par Alice!

-...

-Allez!!!! Me fais pas ça!!!!!!Pas maintenant!!!!!!

Rien à faire!!J'ai plus d'essence!! Enervée,je ressors de ma voiture,attrappe les cadeaux de ma tante pour le mariage à ma soeur et marche en direction du milieu de la route déserte,mon portable à la main.

-Il n'y a pas de réseau!

Je me retourne. Je l'avais oublié celui la!

-Merci,mais je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que je fais!

-Comme conduire une vieille chevrolet quoi...88?

Il me cherche lui!

Je me plante à 1 mètre de lui.

-Vous auriez eu une voiture comme la mienne,votre bolide ne serait pas dans cet état la!!

-Vous auriez apris à conduire,mon bolide ne serait pas dans cet état la!!

La colère monte en moi et les paquets dans mes bras tanguent dangereusement.

-VOUS INSINUEZ QUOI? QUE JE NE SAIS PAS CONDUIRE?

Monsieur comble le vide qui nous sépare,ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

-TOUT A FAIT!!

En voulant lever les mains,deux des 5 paquets tombent au sol. Je n'y prette pas plus d'importance.

-Voila ce que sa donne d'être riche!! Au moins ma voiture,je la pète...Elle part à la casse!!

-Une voiture Madame...

Sa voix se fige dans les airs. Un coup de tonerre ce fait entendre. Mais il fait beau!!

Nous levons les yeux sur le ciel bleue,vite remplacé par des énormes nuages gris au dessus de nos têtes. Un courant éléctrique bleue court autour de nous. Je reporte mon attention sur mon interlocuteur en face de moi et l'interroge silencieusement.

-Qu'est c'que...

Nous nous figeons. Pourquoi il parle avec ma voix?

-IL se passe...

Haaaaaaaaaaa!! C'est quoi c'te voix grave et rauque? Pourtant mes pensées restent mes pensées...Enfin,les paroles de mes pensées...Bref!

Soudain,le courant électrique tournoie et nous tape de plein fouet. Je ferme les yeux de peur d'avoir mal.

Mais non! Aucune douleur!! Par contre une sensation bizarre!! Comme si j'étais serrée dans ma robe en soie rose! Ce qui est totalement illogique!

Je relève une paupière et la referme fort une seconde après.

C'est pas possible!! J'ai pas vu c'que j'ai vu?! Je ne peux pas avoir vue c'que j'ai vu!!

-Heu...pardon...Pas croyable!!

Non!! Pas cette voix! C'est MA voix!

J'inspire profondément et rouvre les yeux et la,c'est évident. Pour nous deux!

-JE SUIS DANS VOTRE CORPS!!!!!!

**Voila!!**

**alors?**

**Bon le pourquoi du comment,au prochain chapitre!! **

**Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
